


You'll Never Know... (7 years, 7 tears)

by offbrandpeanutbutter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dont hate bc self insert!!!!!!!!!, leave kodos!!!!, short but meaningful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandpeanutbutter/pseuds/offbrandpeanutbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan couldn't stand around, hiding his feelings while their time together ticks by. Maybe it's time to let his best friend know what he's been harboring for 7 years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know... (7 years, 7 tears)

Dan was in his browsing position, 4 of his secrt chins appearing to his youNow audence  
Phil was irritated af at his crippled neckiness

"Dan ur gonna be crippled lol"

"Fuck off m8"

Danny was lookin at phan on tumblr on GlobZrt's account which he luved so much. he wus bi and he hed a crush on them wgatever gender they r he wants to hug them. But!! e had a secret crush on the ebony raven dark haired northern brit beside him but he knew Phil didn't feel the same way.

dan started to sob, Phil rushed 2 him  
"Whats wrong Dan! phil said, worry and anxiety all over his butful icy blue eyes  
its nothing go away you prick I don't need you' but the chesnut haired boy new it was a lie  
Phil huged him and said 'shhhhhhhh its OK let it all out and Dan did Phil's shouldr wus sopping weat from Dan's filthy tears  
Dan gasoed between sobs " i-i-i......l-like you..Phil..like.........like like-  
HE was cut off by phils lip

s  
dan wanted 2 cry more, this was the best day ever  
the younger boi melted into the kiss, more passionate by the second. Then fil gasped for air and sad: I love you too Dan then they had the secks but Dan forgot he was on YouKnow live streamiang his secks

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> this was a joke  
> i am a joke  
> new fic soon


End file.
